As the semi-conductor technology and the wireless communication technology are gradually developing, in addition to the basic telephone function, user equipments are equipped with diverse additional functions, such as camera, MP3, internet, gaming functions, and so on, and, accordingly, the usage of mobile terminals have become more active and extensive.
Considering the portability for the user, the size of the user equipment, which corresponds to one of the elements of the communication system (CDMA, GSM, HSPA, LTE, WiMAX, WLAN, and so on), generally ranges from the size of a cellular phone to the size of a notebook or tablet pc. Due to such limitation in size, transmitting/receiving antennae and the related RF (Radio Frequency) circuit act as the crucial criteria that are to be considered when designing the device. And, it may be expected that user equipments that are to be commercialized for the next few years can be equipped with generally 2 antennae and up to 4 antennae. Such installation state may directly influence the capability of the user equipment by determining the maximum number of layers or streams for SM (spatial multiplexing).
Among the capabilities of the user equipment, a function of enhancing the capability level by simply performing software (S/W) upgrade may be included. However, the capability of the above-described example cannot be enhanced unless the hardware (H/W) is replaced. Therefore, depending upon the situation of the user equipment, the communication quality may not exceed the quality level decided by the hardware or may be degraded to a much lower level.
FIG. 1a illustrates a related art example of mounting a smart phone in a car.
This may be more apparent considering the tendencies of the market of seeking to provide Car Infortainment (information entertainment) services by coupling a most recent user equipment with an automotive vehicle. For example, when the user seeks to mount the smart phone he (or she) was carrying on his (or her) car in order to perform functions, such as navigation, tethering, blackbox, telematics functions, and so on, due to the mounting of the smart phone inside the vehicle (or car), the communication environment may become degraded. More specifically, since the smart phone enters the inside of a car, which consists of an environment that effectively blocks and shields electromagnetic waves, the link quality between the smart phone and the network becomes poor, and, accordingly, the communication quality is also degraded.
FIG. 1b illustrates a related art example of mounting a smart phone in a related art device referred to as a lapdock.
In some cases, a smart phone may be docked and used with a device, which is referred to as a lapdock. However, in this case, a display of the lapdock may block the smart phone, thereby causing a disturbance in the transmission/reception of the electric waves (or radio waves). Furthermore, as another example, the smart phone may be paired with a tablet, so as to be used as a device set.
As described above, in an attempt of connecting a communication user equipment with an external device for diverse usage, a structure and operation method for enhancing the communication quality of the user equipment, instead of degrading the communication quality, is required.